deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DanganPersona/DanganPersona's Sidebar Info Database
This is just a place where you can find various bits of info for my battles. Episode 1: Link VS Shovel Knight Link Background *Age: around 17 (or at least late teens) *Height: 5'7" *Bears the Spirit of the Hero and the Triforce of Courage *Left-handed *Has had multiple incarnations *Not a fairy Master Sword *A.K.A. Goddess Sword *Crafted by Hylia *Capable of repelling evil and deflecting light *Sword Beam *Skyward Strike *Indestructible Medallions *Bombos **Launches fire *Ether **Freezes enemies *Quake **Causes earthquakes Weapons *Boomerang **attacks up to 5 targets *Bombs **5-second fuse *Hero's Bow **Fire, ice, light, and silver arrows *Hookshot **A.K.A. Clawshot Armor *Red Ring **Defense +75% *Chain Mail Shirt **Riveted *Golden Gauntlets **Withstand over 1,000 lbs **Do not increase striking power *Boots **Iron Boots **Hover Boots **Pegasus Boots + Roc's Feather *Hylian Shield **Forged by Lanayru **Indestructible Feats & Faults *+ Puzzle solver *+ Single-handedly beaten armies *+ Thrown armored Gorons *+ Z-Targetting *- Over-reliant on inventory Shovel Knight Background *Age: unknown *Height: unknown *Famed adventurer and treasure hunter *Follows the code of shovelry: "Slash Mercilessly, Dig Tirelessly!" *Ally and love interest of Shield Knight *Took up farming after the Tower of Fate incident Shovel Blade *Unknown origin *Can dig up piles of dirt in a single swing *Electric sparks *Deflects projectiles *Can be charged up *Down-stab technique Relics *Flare Wand **Shoots fireballs **- 4 mana *Chaos Sphere **Bounces off walls **- 6 mana *Phase Locket **Temporary intangibility **- 8 mana *Alchemy Coin **Causes enemies to drop jewels **- 4 mana *Throwing Anchor **Knockback may provide a second hit **Passes through walls... somehow **- 6 mana *Dust Knuckles **Break through dirt, stone, snow, and volcanic rock **- 2 mana *Mobile Gear **Mainly for transport **Adapts to obstacles **- 6 mana *Propeller Dagger **Useful for horizontal movement **Can be used in succession **- 4 mana *War Horn **Destroys high level enemies **Significant knockback at close range **- 20 mana *Fishing Rod **Can also be used as a lasso or grappling hook **Massive damage from hook end **- 6 mana Ichor *Ichor of Renewal **Fully restores health and mana *Ichor of Boldness **10-second invincibility Stalwart Plate *Made of the same material as the Shovel Blade *Insanely durable Feats & Faults *+ Defeated the Enchantress and the Order of No Quarter twice *+ Defeated Kratos *+ Won a 3-on-1 against the Battletoads *+ Rescued Shield Knight *- Relics use up mana *- Stalwart Plate may conduct electricity *- Slow due to armor *- Horns are impractical Episode 2: Ruby Rose VS Asuna Yuuki Ruby Rose Background *Age: 15 *Height: 5'2" *Began going to Beacon 2 years early *Taught by Qrow *Left-handed *Is not a crook Crescent Rose *Collapsable scythe/sniper rifle hybrid *Designed by Ruby *2 bullet types: unmarked and Cross Clips *Carries 25-30 bullets before reloading *Shots cause recoil... **...though Ruby takes advantage of this Semblance *Appears as if Ruby can teleport *Can still move quickly when carrying people or objects... **...but has trouble with heavier loads *Can reach Mach 6 speeds *Leaves behind rose petals for some reason Feats and Faults *+ Has enhanced endurance *+ Can jump several times her height *+ Extremely skilled with Crescent Rose *+ Defeated hoardes of Grimm without fatigue or injury *- Impulsive, reckless, and naive *- Poor hand-to-hand capabilities Asuna Yuuki Background *Age: 15 (SAO) | 17 (ALO) *Height: 5'6" *Daughter of the former RECT Inc. CEO *Married to Kirito (in-game) Abilities *Lambent Light **One-handed rapier **Boosted to +40 by Lisbeth *Speed **Fastest player in SAO **Surpasses Kirito... ***...who is at least Mach 1 **Earned her the nickname "The Lightning Flash" *Flight **Can fly, like all players in ALO **Limited duration *Healing **Courtesy of ALO race Feats and Faults *+ Survived SAO *+ Became sub-leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath *+ Helped to defeat Akihiko Kayaba *- Hotheaded *- Arsenal is limited *- Low strength and defense Episode 3: Akuma VS Garnet Akuma Background *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 176 lbs *Fighting Style: Ansatsuken w/ Satsui no Hadou *Trained by Goutetsu *Brother of Gouken Gou Hadoken *Total control *Can be fired multiple times at once *Chargeable *Zanku Hadoken (used in midair) Special Moves *Gou Shoryuken ("Dragon Fist") *Tatsumaki Zankukyaku ("Hurricane Kick") *Teleport *Hyakki Shuu ("Demon Flip") Super Arts *Shinku-Hadoken *Kongou Kokuretsuzan *Shun Goku Satsu ("The Raging Demon") **Literally translates to "Instant Hell Murder" Shin Akuma *A.K.A. "True Demon" *Utilizes Akuma's full power *Akuma does not hold back in this form Feats and Faults *+ Killed Gouken *+ Kongou Kokuretsuzan can destroy islands *+ Destroyed Bison with the Shun Goku Satsu *- Can't take as much pain as he dishes out *- Shun Goku Satsu works better on more sinful opponents *- Only turns into Shin Akuma when fighting worthy foes Garnet Background *Age: at least 6,000 years old *Height: about 7'00" *Leader of the Crystal Gems *Fusion of Ruby and Sapphire **Most stable Gem Fusion *Does not enjoy being filmed Gauntlets *Can be summoned at will *Highly proficient *Can be launched as projectiles *Gauntlet size can be augmented Other Abilities *Future Vision *Invulnerability *Heat resistance *Pressure resistance *Electrokinesis *Can sense structural integrity Feats and Flaws *+ Defeated stronger Gems *+ Fought in the rebellion against the Gem Homeworld *+ Can swim in lava *+ Deflected lightning with her wrist *- Too much damage will cause Garnet to defuse and retreat to her gems *- Disrupted harmony between Ruby and Sapphire will defuse them *- Future Vision isn't perfect *- Invulnerable, not invincible Episode 4: Frollo VS Rasputin Frollo Rasputin Episode 5: Jean Grey VS Ness Jean Grey Ness Episode 6: ??? Episode 7: ??? Episode 8: ??? Episode 9: ??? Episode 10: ??? Episode 11: ??? Episode 12: ??? Episode 13: ??? Episode 14: ??? Episode 15: ??? Episode 16: ??? Episode 17: ??? Episode 18: ??? Episode 19: ??? Episode 20: ??? Episode 21: ??? Episode 22: ??? Episode 23: ??? Episode 24: ??? Episode 25: ??? Episode 26: ??? Episode 27: ??? Episode 28: ??? Episode 29: ??? Episode 30: Ayano Aishi VS Genocider Syo Ayano Aishi Genocider Syo Category:Blog posts